Elemental Wars
Elemental Wars is the prequel of Elemental Battlegrounds. Some elements from the game have been moved to Elemental Battlegrounds. Note that Elemental Wars is still available to players, but it is no longer in development. Improved Features Elemental Battlegrounds has improved on these aspects. * Physical moves * Fusion Elements * Spell graphics * Selecting and purchasing spells * Fusing elements * Health, Mana and Stamina bars * Currencies such as Diamonds and Shards * Party * Skill points * Different Maps Imported Elements The following is a list of Elements that have been imported to Elemental Battlegrounds. * Fire * Water * Grass (previously named as Great Tree Arc) * Ice (previously named as Ice-Make. There is a similar element called Ice God, and its medal was a darker blue variant) * Storm (previously named as Lightning and its medal is yellow instead of blue. There was a similar element called Thunder God, and it was light blue like Storm) * Earth * Wind * Lava * Light * Darkness * Time (previously named as Arc of Time with a different colour palette and a eye instead of a clock. Arc of Embodiment had a medal much similar to Time's medal, and it was grey) * Space * Phoenix * Dragon * Reaper (it was suspected to be derived from Death with a different colour palette and a skull instead of a scythe) * Explosion (previously named as Arc of Destruction, with a more darker colour palette and a nuclear Explosion instead of a normal one) Elements Unused In Elemental Battlegrounds * Amaterasu * Arc of Embodiment * Bird * Dice * Fire God * Halloween * Ice God * Memory-Make * Thunder God Medals Amaterasu.png|Amaterasu Arc of Embodiment.png|Arc of Embodiment (Old Version of Time) Arc of Time.png|Arc of Time (Old Version of Time) Bird.png|Bird Death.png|Death image.png|Dice Fire God.png|Fire God Halloween.png|Halloween Ice God.png|Ice God Lightning.png|Lightning (Old Version) Trivia * Combos are impossible in Elemental Wars, due to Energy (Mana in the version) and only having one element at the time (Except for dice what gives ramdom spells what can work for a combo). * After of the update of Elemental Battlegrounds to add the Chaos element, Elemental Wars was unable to be played because Roblox disabled the ability to play games without FilteringEnabled. However, this update has been reverted. * On Elemental Wars' Menu, above the title, it reads: Sequel "Elemental Battlegrounds" out now. * Both versions' front page have the same cartoon character style and logo style. * Unlike Elemental Battlegrounds, spells in Elemental Wars do not have types or descriptions. * In Elemental Wars, the hot-bar has a varied number of slots, compared to Elemental Battlegrounds' five. * In Elemental Wars, spells are earned by level as opposed to Shards; elements are earned by rolling as opposed to purchasing with Diamonds, and fusing. * In Elemental Wars, the element's power, defense, and speed is described when buying or rolling it. * Elemental Wars was compatible with Twitter Codes, which give elements. The known Codes are: ** "thund3r" (gives out Thunder God) ** "elementalbattlegrounds" (gives out Bird) * In Elemental Wars, you could reset your level, in order to get rolls. * Much of Elemental Wars is based on the anime and manga series' Fairy Tail and Naruto. * The profile picture on the official Twitter is the medal for Bird. In fact, Bird's symbol is based off on Twitter's logo. Category:Games